Breaking The Rules 2: New Rules To Be Broken
by xPhoenixWingsx
Summary: Sequel to BTR. Read BTR first! Dagger has her children, but one is kidnapped by someone seeking revenge and is raised to go to war against Alexandria. Will they discover their heritage before it's too late, or will the damage be too great?
1. Reminiscence

Disclaimer : Yes I DO own FF9. I totally own FF9. That's right, me. I own FF9. Squaresoft only think they own FF9 (they wish!). I own it, I came up with the idea. Me!

A/N: Here it is folks. The sequel I promised you! And I hope that you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the 1st.

**Sora: :squeak: I'm soooooo excited!!**

**Dagger: Me too!! Too bad Zidane isn't here...**

**Sora:...I know, but we have to keep writing...for his sake...**

**Vivi: Yeah...**

**Eiko: Let's just get through this very first chappy...**

**Sora: Ok, here goes...**

Breaking The Rules: New Rules To Be Broken

Chapter 1

Dagger's POV

"How long has it been now?" I whisper quietly to the horizon.

It must have been 5 months ago...that day. The day when my life changed forever, and my husband and my love fell from the cliff.

We sent a search party down...to the forest at the base of the cliff. The Evil Forest.

Hmm, where he and I had our first adventure.

Blank and the rest of Tantalus, along with Steiner and Beatrix, searched for a week but...we couldn't find his body. It must have been washed further down the river through the forest. But still, they couldn't find him.

But...I'm ok. The rain has dried since then, as have my tears.

Our baby grows inside me, and 8 months have passed since I was blessed with it. Just one month to go, and the heir will be born. His legacy and mine lives on.

I still don't know the gender, but I can't wait. In the meantime, Doctor Tot is staying in Alexandria, saying I'm his top priority. I would have objected, said that other people need medical treatment and he shouldn't focus on me, but he has taken apprentices who roam Gaia. He has taught them all he knows. He started when he found out I was pregnant, actually.

My people are overjoyed, and are preparing for the day when my child is born. Steiner and Beatrix explained the incident with Jared, and the people know that the child isn't his. They are relieved. They say his spirit will be condemned in the afterlife for all that he has done to me...has taken from me.

But knowing that the city will be blessed with an heir lifts their spirits, even though I know some think I'm too young to take on the responsibility of motherhood. I'm only 18 after all. I'll be 19 in 2 months, and I feel ready for this. Besides, I'll have a lot of help from everyone, especially Ruby and Blank.

She had her baby last month, a girl named Meairna. Blank's such a good dad. You'd never had guessed it, would you? He and Ruby are very happy at the prospect of raising their child. The rest of Tantalus are here in Alexandria visiting, but they're waiting for me to have my children, greeting the new family members. Somehow I get the feeling Baku's going to try and enroll them as junior members of Tantalus. I'm sure Blank wouldn't mind, but Ruby would, and I would to.

I'm standing at the cliff, looking out toward the sun that begins to set over my kingdom...remembering bad things.

"A long time," a voice replies. My Knight stands behind me, keeping me company.

"Yes" I reply, my eyes closing. "A long time since that stupid monkey..." I stopped and giggled, but tears threatened.

Suddenly, I felt something, a movement so fleeting that I was taken by surprise and fell forward very slightly. The Knight came to my side.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked.

I smiled. "It kicked," I sat down on the cool, green grass. "Why do you keep calling me Princess?"

He shook his head and I embraced my knees with my arms. "I'm warning you to stop, you know it's annoying. I'm Dagger. I'll always be Dagger, and you may have another to call Princess soon,"

"I know," He laughs to himself. "But you know I'm just winding you up...Princess,"

I try to stop myself laughing as I stand up and elbow him hard in his stomach. He doubles over in pain. "Woah," He grunts. "Remind me never to piss off a pregnant lady,"

"Or a mother," I add giggling. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably lead a much more peaceful life," He laughs.

"I wish none of it had happened," I almost start crying. Suddenly I feel the baby kick again, and place my hands on my stomach.

And then I feel a pair of arms...and a tail wrap around my waist. He rests his head on my shoulder.

"I know, but I'm still here, and I'm never leaving you again. I love you Dagger," He whispers.

"Hmm" I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you to...Zidane"

A/N: Chapter over.

**Sora: I can't believe that half of you thought I'd killed Zidane!**

**Zidane: I know. I feel so hurt.**

**Sora: I'd never be able to kill Ziddy, I love him too much.**

**Dagger: We all do.**

**Zidane: I'm back readers, so let's PARTAY!!**


	2. Planning For The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, as much as I'd like to so I can have the game re-made on the PS3 and the Wii, and see Zidane grab Dagger's butt in amazingly, almost-real graphics XP

A/N: Hello fellow fanfictioners, I'm back with another chapter of BTR: New Rules To Be Broken.

**Sora: As I recall, I manage to convince some of you that Ziddy got killed. But surely you must be thinking: He got stabbed through the chest and thrown off a cliff, how did he survive? **

**Zidane: Yeah, how _did _I survive?**

**Sora: It will all be explained: the 5 months between the final chapter of BTR, and the first chapter of BTR2. And Zidane's decided to make some big advances :heeheehee:**

**Zidane: What?**

**Sora: Don't worry, you'll like it. BTW I'm sorry if it's a bit short. **

Breaking The Rules: New Rules To Be Broken

Chapter 2

Zidanes POV

_'How did you survive...?'_

_'...I didn't have a choice, I had to live'_

_'I wanted to come home to you...so...I sang your song...'_

_'Our song'_

There was a moment I re-lived. Returning to my darling Dagger after almost dying. You want to know...right? How did I survive?

All I can say is, it must've have been pure determination. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to leave her alone...not again, especially with a baby.

I don't really remember much of what happened when I fell. I woke up in a bed in the castle, with Dagger asleep in a chair. I guess they weren't expecting me to wake up, what with the stab wound I had. It went right through me, but it missed my heart...at least...I think it did. My right arm was broken, my legs to.

When I woke up, they couldn't believe it. Tot said, not in front of Dagger of course, that I should be dead. He couldn't explain it.

Personally, I'd like to believe that Trance took over, kept me alive because my determination to get back to her was too strong for death to take me. In other words, the same thing that happened almost 3 years ago.

...Otherwise it was a big plot device, like Necron. Hahahaha

Seriously, I still have no idea who he was.

Anyways, while I was drifting between life and death, I got to thinking. It took 4 months for me to fully recover, and I decided that, when I was fully back on my feet, I would...ask her.

Jared's dead, which means that she's no longer married. I want to ask her, but I'm...panicking slightly. I mean, how can I do it?

Sure we've married once, but technically that was only binding in Conde Petie. And I didn't ask her. It was more a case of: we had to do it and she immediatly said "Ok", which I reeally wasn't expecting.

I...kinda bought the ring when I was on my way back from the Iifa Tree. I was going to ask her the night I got back but...well, you know what stopped me.

Now's my chance but...I'm gonna screw up, I know it. What I need to do is find the perfect time to ask...but...when _is_ the perfect time? She's always busy with meetings and stuff nowadays...actually, that's no change, and sure there are times when we have time with each other...but Steiner's always hovering over my shoulder, as well as the guards.

Alright...I'm going to do it. Right now.

A/N: Sorry it wasn't terribly long but I have maths coursework to do that's due in tomorrow.

**Sora: Ziddy, Ziddy, Ziddy, you're so adorable when you're panicking **

**Zidane: Don't start, please. Where is Dagger anyway?**

**Sora: I dunno, shopping or something. The next chappy is gonna be the proposal. I promise it'll be funny...and clumsy.**

**Zidane: Clumsy?**

**Sora: Yeah**

**Zidane: ...Yeah, it probably would be clumsy if I really did it.**

**Sora: Read, review, you know the drill.**


	3. Perfect

Disclaimer : Yes I DO own FF9. I totally own FF9. That's right, me. I own FF9. Squaresoft only think they own FF9 (they wish!). I own it, I came up with the idea. Me!

A/N: Hello, I'm back. Soz I've been away from fanficfor a while but I've had quite a few things to deal with, i.e. Leaving high school, having prom, GCSE's etc.

**Sora: Anyways, I'm back to do an entire chapter on the day Zidane _tries _to propose to Dagger.**

**Zidane: Great! A beautifully laid-out day of romance before a proposal. Aren't I such a romantic?**

**Sora: Uh-huh. Sorry Ziddy.**

**Zidane: What? It's not going to be a clumsy day is it?**

**Sora: Well...Let's just say it won't all go according to plan. **

**BTW kudos to sup3rl0z3r for coming up with most of the funny ideas for the following chapter. You're a darling.**

Breaking The Rules 2

Chapter 3

Zidane's POV

Yes. You heard me right. I'm going to get out of bed right now and propose to Dagger. It's early morning, but it'd be really romantic to wake her with a kiss and the engagement ring. Today's gonna be perfect.

Normal POV

The handsome teen got changed into his usual gear and prepared himself. Proposing to the love of your life is heavy business you know. Walking, somewhat nervously over to the bedside cabinet, he felt an odd sensation fleet over him.

What if she said no?

_"Don't be an idiot!" _A strange voice, no doubt his conscience, yelled at him. _"She loves you. Of course she'll say yes. I bet that, even if you'd proposed before you ran off to save Kuja, she would have said yes!"_

Well, that was all the reassurance he needed. He reached into the cabinet and withdrew a beautiful crystal box perfect for, say, an engagment ring. He carefully opened it and gazed at the treasure. A beautiful silver ring with garnets and diamonds encrusted in it, a large, heart-shaped garnet sat in the centre.

Checking it over with gentle hands, Zidane caught sight of the engraving that he had asked to be placed there almost a year before.

_For my dearest Dagger. Yours always, Zidane._

Perfect.

xXxXxXxXx

Dagger's room was just a few doors down from Zidane's, guarded, as always, by the ever-loyal Steiner. Zidane knew that it was still early and with that he knew that Steiner would not allow anyone in to disturb the Queen's sleep. Like always, he'd have to sneak in there undetected.

Typical.

Zidane stepped back into his bedroom and went to the window, to climb out and around to Dagger's window. Rain splashed gently when he first stepped out.

"That's ok," Zidane said to himself, beginning to climb across. "It's just a spot of rain."

A few minutes later, the sky had suddenly turned violent. Rain and hail splashed down on the already soaked thief still struggling to climb across. Thunder and lightning clapped and threatened.

"Come on Zidane, you're almost there," He reached for the balcony, not quite able to grasp certain safety, and then: "Gotcha!"

He pulled himself up onto the balcony and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He reached for the door handle and turned...and again...and again...locked.

"Dammit!" He cursed, still stood in the freezing cold, and now more wary of the ever closer thunder and lightning than before. He desperately rapped on the window.

"Great," He thought as he continued to knock. "Well there goes that idea. Guess I'll just have to give her a romantic kiss instead and hope for the best."

Dagger stirred, disturbed by both the weather and the knock on her window. When she spotted Zidane, she jolted upright immediately and unlocked the window.

"Good gods Zidane!" She pulled him into the warm chamber and closed the door behind him. "What the hell were you doing? Are you ok? You're soaked. "Wait here, I'll get you a towel," Without letting him breathe even a word out, she was gone.

Whilst she went to the bathroom, Zidane thought about how he was going to propose, now that the 'wake her up with a romantic kiss and proposal' option was officially out the door.

"Maybe I should try later," He thought, shivering. "I know, I'll bring her some flowers later and hide the ring in the petals."

"So, what were you thinking when you decided to crawl across the castle walls in this weather?" She pressed, handing me a towel.

"I dunno," He replied. "What were you thinking locking the window when you know that's how I tend to make my entrance."

She smiled smugly. "_I _heard the weather report, dummy. I prepared. You obviously didn't, what were trying to do?"

Zidane smiled back at her, suddenly warmer, and it wasn't because of the towel. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Just wanted to check up on you both," He whispered, kissing his queen gently. "How's the little one been? Keeping you up all night?"

"Not as much as you do. You put me in such a mood when you want to." She pushed him away, but playfully. Her smile made Zidane think again.

_Wait. Maybe I should do it now..._

"Dagger...there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Something that's been on my mind for a long time," He pulled her over to the bed and sat down. "Something important."

"Oh," Dagger's face grew serious. "Have you finally decided to come clean and tell me you're secretly in love with Steiner, 'cause I totally saw that coming,"

At first, he thought she was being serious, and then it hit it that it was a joke. Dagger laughed loudly at his expression. "Gotcha, hahahahaha!!"

"Why you little," He jumped her and pinned her down playfully, being careful not to put weight on her ever-growing belly. She giggled but didn't struggle, enjoying the play.

"Sorry, did I strike a nerve?" She continued to laugh as Zidane pulled more sulky faces. "So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Well...I _was_ going to wake you with this," He paused and kissed her passionately. His smile grew when he broke the kiss. "And this..."

_This is it_...

His hand reached down to his pocket...

BANG!!

An angry looking Steiner crashed through the door. "Get your hands off the Queen, monkey peasant!!"

Zidane immediately, taken by total surprise, fell off the bed. Dagger couldn't suppress her laughter as Steiner chased Zidane around the bedroom with his sword, yelling and cursing at him for sneaking into her room with devious intentions.

Zidane, realising that Steiner wouldn't listen to him and that he wouldn't be proposing anytime soon, took his chance and ran out the door at top speed, blowing a quick kiss to Dagger, who lay there in stitches.

xXxXxXxXx

Zidane's POV

Ok, so that didn't go down too successfully but it's ok. It wouldn't have been too romantic anyway. So time for Plan B.

Flowers with the ring hidden amongst the petals.

Perfect.

xXxXxXxXx

Normal POV

Zidane came out of the theatre with Ruby, his favourite shopping assistant (when it came to buying presents for girls). Zidane was hopeless with buying good gifts, even flowers.

But with Ruby there, it didn't take long.

Ruby sighed. "Ok, how's about you get 'er a nice assortment o' flowers? That always sets the mood."

It was pointless. Zidane didn't know what to do. Ruby groaned. "Jus' get a big ol' batch o' random flowers, 'kay? You can manage that right?

No answer. But that's what he did. He bought a huge, beautiful assortment of flowers with lillies, roses and tulips, the most romantic flowers growing, and when he gave it to Dagger, after she'd suffered a long meeting, her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gods, you are such a sweetheart." She hugged him and kissed him. "They're beautiful." She took in the scents and smiled and Zidane could tell she had needed a little cheering up after her boring meeting, and he'd made her day.

"Look at all the colours, they're beautiful. Roses for eternal love, lilies for sweetness and-what's this?"

Zidane smirked thinking she'd found the ring, but found he was very wrong when Dagger started coughing quite seriously.

"Are you ok?" Zidane asked. "What's wrong?"

"Are there-cough-tulips in-cough-this?" She clutched her throat and started coughing more violently, and scratched her skin which had suddenly turned quite red.

"Er...yeah. Why?" He asked, in one of his dumb moments.

"I'm-cough-ALLERGIC to-cough-tulips!" She threw the bouquet back into his hands, the ring unseen and untouched, and ran to her bedroom with the servants behind her.

_Oops_

xXxXxXxXx

Zidane's POV

Sat in Ruby's theatre, I banged my head repeatedly on the bar whilst 'Tantalus' sat on the stage taking turns in cradling Meairna. Blank got off the stage and grabbed some more beers from the bar, putting one in front of me.

"Dude, cut it out!" He said, punching me in the shoulder.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted, "You're making Meairna cry!"

"Sorry" I was so miserable.

"Like I said before Zidane, it wasn't your fault," Blank took control of his role as 'the comforter'. "You didn't know."

"Yeah, but I should do. Husbands should know things like this."

Marcus joined us at the bar, followed by Cinna. "Ok, reality check." Marcus laughed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Zidane, but you're not married yet. Just think, now you can avoid this kind of thing when you _are_ married."

Maybe. But what was I going to do now? I screwed up Plan A, _and_ Plan B. Should I even bother with Plan C?

"Ok, smartass," I said, cheering up. "What do you think I should try next?"

"Hmmm," They bowed their heads in thought, but didn't think of anything.

"Gods, you men are jus' hopeless!" Ruby joined us and Meairna, fascinated by my tail, grabbed hold of it and started playing with it.

_Oh man, not again._

The others just laughed as she started pulling my tail and stroking it. When she tried to bite it, Ruby stopped her (thank gods).

"So what do _you_ think I should do Ruby?"

"A romantic candlelight dinner o' course" She beamed, quite proud of herself for some reason. "And you could propose to her across the table."

"Perfect!" I gently pulled my tail out of Meairna's grip and hugged Ruby quickly. "I better get going."

Ruby smiled and then looked at Blank. "And why aren't _you_ married yet?"

Blank jumped back at the sudden attack and stammered. "Well...I...uh, I erm..." Ruby glared at him as the rest of us laughed ourselves stupid.

"Come on, spit it out Blank," Marcus laughed.

"Because...er...(oh, idea!)...Because I don't know your ring size"

And then I left the gang laughing, and made my way to the castle.

A candlelight dinner and then the proposal.

Perfect.

xXxXxXxXx

Normal POV

He stood at the bottom of the stairway with Quina, waiting for his princess to arrive. He was dressed in a black suit, in much discomfort, but looked very smart.

"Ok Quina. All the food's out. Everything looks great by the way, but there's one problem."

"What that?"

"Which plate is the ring hidden in? I mean, there's so much food on the table, how do you know that Dagger will find it and not me?"

"Trust me Zidane. It definitely hidden in plates on her side." He/She nodded and waddled off happily.

Of course Zidane was grateful that Quina had gone to massive trouble to cook this kind of meal, but looking back on the events of the day he didn't have much faith that things would go right.

_What if something stupid happens like, she starts choking on the ring, or I start choking on the ring or Quina ate the ring by accident or...or..._

However, his train of thought, whatever was filling it, was cut short when Dagger came down the stairs. He couldn't help but stare.

For a moment, he even thought he was dreaming.

She stepped gracefully down the stairs in a beautiful sky-blue dress that went down to the floor. Her chocolate brown locks hung in ringlets by her porcelain face, and a garnet-encrusted, silver tiara sat atop her head.

"She's never cared much for crowns," Zidane thought, taking her hand.

"Wow." He smiled.

Dagger smiled back. "You to. Never thought I'd see you in a suit,"

"Me neither haha,"

"Well, you look handsome,"

"Well, shall we dine?" Zidane held out his arm and Dagger took it.

"We shall,"

"Before we do though, I just wanted to apologize for earlier, with the flowers and everything." He scratched his head.

"That's ok, it wasn't too serious. I just needed to take a long bubble bath to wash off the scent. It went away afterwards."

"Oh good."

Their night was spent eating a spectacular meal, but Dagger couldn't help but notice that Zidane's behaviour was a little...off.

"Are you ok, Zidane?" She put down her fork. "You've been acting a little strange."

"Me, no I haven't. I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm great"

_Why hasn't she found the ring yet? All the food's almost gone!_

"Er...ok, if you say so." Dagger picked her fork back up and Zidane kept eating, more out of nerves than hunger.

And he was nervous, and trying to hide it, waiting for her to find the ring. Waiting...and waiting...and...

Zidane took a mouthful of food, and was quite happy until...he felt something in his throat...and he couldn't breathe.

He was suddenly choking...choking on the ring?

"Zidane!" Dagger got up quickly but by the time she got to him...he had swallowed.

_Oh...Shit!!_

"Zidane, are you alright?"

"Yeah," He coughed out, breathing heavily. "I'm fine."

"What have you just swallowed?"

He looked up at her, and was suddenly filled with sadness.

The ring was gone, and so was his chance.

"I...I've gotta go," He rushed out of the dining hall in the direction of his bedroom, leaving Dagger to help the staff clean up the plates, which she did regardless of what they said.

xXxXxXxXx

Zidane's POV

I can't believe how wrong everything has gone. First the wake-up, then the flowers, and now this.

What am I doing wrong? Why isn't this working?

...Who am I kidding? It's a sign isn't it. Why else would everything be going wrong?

I should just accept it. Fate doesn't want us to be together.

Maybe...maybe it's just not meant to be.

...Perfect.

xXxXxXxXx

Normal POV

Zidane sat, miserable as ever on his bed, his head in his hands.

He had given up.

A knock at the door broke him out of his trance-like state.

"Come in,"

Dagger stepped through the doorway.

"I just wanted to check that you were ok." She sat down on the bed beside him.

"Yeah, I'm ok," He looked up at her. "Except that I nearly choked to death," He started laughing.

"You...seem sad."

"Do I?" He brought out his acting skills in an attempt to hide his misery. "I don't feel sad."

She didn't believe him. "It's just that...you've been so wonderful today, and I got the feeling you wanted to tell me something."

Zidane shook his head. "Just that I love you more than anything. I just wanted to make you smile."

"You did." Dagger looked down at her hands. "But something else is bugging me?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering..." She opened her cupped hands. "...did you want to give me this to?"

Zidane looked down at the small object in her delicate hands.

"The ring!?" He picked it up and shined it in the light. "But...I thought...I thought I swallowed it. Where did you find it?"

"Well, while I was helping to clear up the table, I...found it _under_ my plate. And then I figured out that...this is what you've been trying to give me all day, right?"

Maybe fate was on his side.

"Yes," He admitted. "I just wanted to do something romantic...and I messed that up."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, both thinking carefully about this, but waiting for the other to speak up.

Dagger decided to speak first.

"So...do I have to put this on myself?" She smiled big as Zidane, finally, got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Dagger..." He started. "I just want to say, I've loved you since the first day we met, and I'll never leave you. Even if the next chapter of our lives is difficult, the future doesn't scare me, because I know as long as you're here, I'll be ok."

He held the ring up to the tip of her finger and smiled as she started to cry tears of joy.

"So...Queen Garnet Til Alexandros VII...Dagger, will you marry me?"

Dagger wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Gosh Zidane, it's about time." Zidane started laughing. "I though you'd never ask so...yes."

"Really!?"

"Of course...why so shocked?"

"Oh, no reason." Zidane smiled as he placed the ring on her finger, and then sat back next to her, hugging her tightly. "Oh, thank the gods that's over. I don't think I could've taken much more."

"Me neither."

Zidane realised he was still in his suit and started tugging at the collar to ease his discomfort. "At least I only have to wear a suit once more. I hate these things."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Oh yeah." He untucked his shirt and undid the top button. "Thank god I can take it off now."

Dagger got up and went to the door, stretching out her arms and yawning.

"I'm tired to." Zidane yawned. "How about we just go to bed?"

But Dagger wasn't leaving. Instead she had locked the door.

"I've got a better idea," She smiled seductively, and began to undo her dress.

Zidane gulped. "Oh yeah? What's that?" He stammered.

"How about we get you out of that suit?" She sat back down on the bed and slowly pulled off his jacket. Smiling and giggling, they fell back onto the bed.

...Perfect.

**Sora: Yay!! Well done Ziddy, I knew you had it in you!**

**Zidane: Lol, that took a while : )**

**Dagger: How many times did you use the word 'perfect' in that chapter? XD**

**Sora: Read and review folks, hope you liked it ; )**


	4. The Wedding And A Little Something Else

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, as much as I'd like to so I can have the game re-made on the PS3 and the Wii and whatever else I'm getting, and see Zidane grab Dagger's butt in amazingly, almost-real graphics XP And the QuinaxVivi Wedding scene, and the ZiddyxDagger one for that matter XD

A/N: So I was thinking, 'Hey, I havent updated in a very long time'. I'm shocked you guys haven't killed me. So here I am, sat on my bed at 00:24am, unable to sleep until 4:00am (usually) bored, and deciding to write a new chapter. You better appreciate this.

**Sora: So here I am with chapter...??...Ziddy, what chapter are we on?**

**Zidane: How should I know? And stop calling me 'Ziddy'!!**

**Sora: No. It's fun XD**

**Blank: We're on the 4th chapter you idiots.**

**Sora: Thanks Blank :gives hug...then hits with a brick: **

**Blank: OWWW!!**

**Sora: You really thought you'd get away with calling me, MOI, an idiot?**

**Blank: :cowers: I'm sorry**

**Sora: Yeah. Ziddy, could you please inform the readers of what this chapter is about while I'm torturing Blank with Yaoi fanfics and youtube?**

**Zidane: Course. This chapter is about :reads notes: mine and Dagger's wedding (BTW Dagger's wedding dress is like Yuna's)...and according to these authors notes on Sora's bed, you and I , and all of Alexandria are in for a surprise.**

Breaking The Rules 2

Chapter 4

Normal POV

The whole of Alexandria was buzzing with excitement for today was the day. Their Queen was getting married to the (monkey) man of her dreams, and about to start a family, although the people were unsure of when the city would be blessed with an heir.

Everyone had been invited to see the wedding if they wished. The Alexandrian nobles and civilians, the Regent of Lindblum, of course, and his wife and adopted daughter, who wouldn't miss it for the world. Even Lani showed up to witness the marriage.

Vivi's sons were outside Dagger's room. Dagger had decided that her dress would have a long train, and it needed many Vivi's to carry it down the aisle. Eiko and Freya were also there as bridesmaids, Beatrix the maid of honour.

Tantalus were crammed into the grooms room along with Mikoto and Vivi, Zidane's best man. Although he had had a hard time choosing, everyone voted for Vivi. Amarant, reluctantly, stood with them, keeping to himself, and being his normal self.

Zidane's POV

"Man, I can't believe you're finally tying the knot. You're still young you know." Cinna clapped me around the shoulder. "Gods, I'm still reeling."

"Oh, you look sooo han'some. She's a lucky Queen" Ruby giggled, fixing my tie, something I'm not very good at.

When she had finished, I undid my collar. "Would you stop doin that!?" Ruby smacked my hands away and buttoned it back up.

"Yeah man," Marcus but in. "You're meant to look smart, not trampy. Tuck your shirt back in, you scruffbag!"

"I don't wanna," I whined. "C'mon, lemme look cool!!"

"NO" And they jumped me, including Meairna who started pulling my tail.

_Damn._

Dagger's POV

"Gods, this dress is tight." I panted, clutching my swollen belly. I looked down feeling the baby kick. "Could you just behave for the next few hours, please?"

Beatrix pulled, rather effortlessly at the zip, and fixed my veil. "Wow, the dress _is_ rather tight. But I'm not surprised, you are getting quite big, aren't you?

"Well, he or she is going crazy" I clamped my hand to my belly. "Just feel."

Beatrix placed her ear to my belly and suddenly pulled her head back as if being kicked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I crossed my arms and fixed my dress.

"So.." I picked up my train and gave the best twirl I could manage. "How do I look?"

Beatrix smiled, and I thought I saw a tear. "Beautiful." She smiled. "Just beautiful."

Normal POV

Steiner stood outside the Queen's room. It would soon begin. But never would he have imagined that Dagger would ask him to give her away. He was truly honoured. At the Queen's first wedding, Steiner was given the duty of keeping guard at the door. In fact, Jared had given him that order.

While he was remembering, Beatrix opened the door. "Steiner?"

"Yes?"

"We're ready. Is Zidane ready?"

"Yes, he is under the arch. Shall we?"

Beatrix opened the door fully and everyone took their places at Dagger's side. Steiner's jaw dropped at the sight.

"I never thought I'd ever be giving you away. Especially to that monkey peasant." He laughed.

His Queen smiled. "He won't be a 'peasant' for much longer. You're going to have to start being nicer to him, you know."

"Not likely" He smiled, taking her arm and leading her to the aisle.

Zidane stood, quite nervous, under the rose-covered arch. The whole of Alexandria sat watching him, some possibly wondering what their Queen saw in him, but deciding that if she was happy, they were to.

Suddenly, the music began to play and everyone's eyes flew to the back. Eiko and Freya stepped down the aisle, scattering flower petals and then Dagger stepped in behind them.

Zidane turned around and his jaw dropped.

Dagger swept gracefully down the aisle in a pure white dress. Angel wings adorned the back of it and wrapped around her arms. Her hair was swept up into a beautiful up-do, with little diamonds pinned into it, and a silver tiara holding her waist-length veil in place. Her Falcon Claw pendant dangled from her neck.  
The young Vivi's carried her long train behind her, followed by Beatrix.

"Wow," Zidane stood in awe.

She finally stood beside him and Steiner lifted her veil. Looking at both his future King and present Queen, he smiled and placed their hands together.

"Who gives this bride away?" The priest stepped forward.

"I do." And Steiner stepped back.

"Well then, let us begin.

The couple stood together before the whole of the world, through their vows and the exchanging of the rings and finally...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Zidane and Dagger leant closer to each other. Their old team-mates stood, tearing up. Even Amarant smiled, though only for a second.

Closer and closer they came, and just as their lips brushed...Dagger pulled back, and froze up.

"Dagger?" Zidane looked into her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I-I-I th-think..." Dagger stammered, her face contorted with shock.

"What? What is it?"

And suddenly, the bride started screaming, a shrill sound that echoed through the halls.

"Oh good gods, her water's broken!" Beatrix stood up.

"Oh great." Zidane looked out into the crowd and shouted out: "Tot, we need you over here!"

The doctor ran to the front. "Ok, we should get her to her room. Ladies and gentleman, the Queen is in labour!" The entire room went into sudden uproar as Zidane picked up his new wife, bridal-style, and ran to the castle. Tantalus and the rest of the gang ran out after him.

When they reached the castle Zidane, and Tot stayed in the room with Dagger, and the others waited impatiently outside, Tantalus, Mikoto, the regent and Hilda, Beatrix and Steiner, Lani and the gang, altogether, waiting in anticipation.

"Well" Blank sighed cradling Meairna in his arms. "That was a bit more dramatic than we expected."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "I hope she's not in labour for too long. Aside from how painful this whole process is, the baby could well be born on their anniversary."

"Awww, that'd be sooo cute. I can't wait. I hope it's a girl. Either way, I can babysit" Eiko clapped her hands and giggled. "And Vivi can help."

"Gladly" Vivi nodded. The little Vivi's pushed forward. "Us to!"

The group sat outside for an hour, hearing the screams from behind the door, and praying. And then suddenly the screams were replaced with a sigh of relief and heavy breathing.

They stood up as Zidane stepped through the door, a little bundle in his arms.

"Oh my Gods" Beatrix and Hilda put their hands to their mouths.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Zidane looked up. "It's a girl."

He was suddenly surrounded by them as each of them gazed in wonder at the little innocence in his arms.

"She's beautiful," Freya smiled. "Who does she take after?"

"Well, I caught sight of the start of a tail and umm," Zidane swept back the blanket above his daughter's forehead. "I think I can see a little horn forming too. I guess...both of us"

"Wow," Eiko smiled.

A sudden scream made them all jump. "What the hell?" Marcus asked as Tot came through the door.

"Something's wrong" He gasped.

"What!?" Zidane ran back into the room.

"What is it doc?" Blank stood up.

"I don't think we're done here." He said, running back into the room.

And all the gang looked at each other and, in unison, said:

"Twins!?"

After another hour of waiting, Zidane let them into the room to see the TWO newborns. Dagger was close to sleep, but held her newborn twins in her arms. Zidane took hold of their daughter, and Dagger held their son, who bore the start of a tail.

"Wow, a boy and a girl." Beatrix teared up.

"Have you thought of any names for the new prince and princess?" Cid asked Dagger.

"Not yet, but I think we should have a discussion." She yawned.

After all members of the group were introduced to the little bundles of joy, Alexandria was informed, and the King and Queen sat alone together.

"Well, I think I've decided on our son's name." Dagger spoke, still tired.

"Yes?"

"Well, it is a tradition that all the men of the Royal family are named 'Alexander'."

"Ah, Alexander it is. But I'm probably gonna shorten that you know."

"Hmm. What about our daughter?"

"Well, I though about it, and I like...'Adela'."

"Hmm, beautiful." Dagger looked across at her daughter. "Just like you."

They placed Alexander and Adela in their cribs and kissed their foreheads.

Dagger dropped onto the bed, and Zidane cuddled upto her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight Zidane." He didn't reply. "Zidane?"

"Actually," He said. "It's kinda our wedding night. Can we still...?"

"Not a chance in hell". She yawned, before drifting off to her dreams.

"Damn," Zidane smiled. "Great. It's my wedding night and nothing. Only the honour of holding my newborns in my arms."

_Sort of a hollow victory huh? _

_Just kidding._

**Sora: And that concludes this chapter. It is now 2:22am. It's taken me almost...screw it, you do the math.**

**Zidane: I'm tired. Wait a minute, where's Blank?"**

**Sora: I think I overdid it :opens door to bathroom:**

**Blank: :sat with his arms round his knees, rocking backwards and forwards: Yaoi...too much yaoi...Ed ElricxMustang sexy minikirts, AxelxRoxas, LxLight, :insane laughter:**

**Zidane: OO Obviously not a Yaoi fan.**

**Sora: But I am...except in Final Fantasy. CloudxSephiroth, CloudxZack? :shivers: Kiba likes that stuff.**

**Sora: Screw it, I'm going to bed.**

**Zidane: Read, enjoy, review!**


End file.
